The Black Swordswoman
by Hector Flores
Summary: What would happen if by either choice or by mistake there were two people that picked their names and avatars in a way that didn't match with how they really were in real life. A beautiful young woman picks a male avatar and a handsome young man a female avatar. What if the game made them drop their masks? And what are the chances they would end up falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sword Art Online Fanfiction Only.

Life wasn't easy for me, for starters my family flat out was not present for most of my life, I don't know the specifics but according to my Aunt, who I been thinking she was actually my mom till a few years ago, my mother and my father were involved either in an automobile accident, or she died during my birth and my father flat out abandoned me or committed suicide due to a deep depression.

Like I said my life was not easy at all, to make matters worse my mother eventually divorced from her backstabbing drunken bastard that was my Uncle, and according to her I have the single most unladylike hobbies she has ever seen.

Let's face it, in my senior year of high school, she flat out asked me if I like girls more than I liked guys. I happen to know many women enjoy the same hobbies I do, I am an expert on computer programming, and electronics, I built my own PC from stuff people put out on the curb.

The second thing and what I am most known about it, my practice of Kendo, I was the national Kendo champion for the last five years, I even was given the rather embarrassing nickname of the Warrior Princess of Kendo by some of the idiots in the tournament.

I swear that every single time an idiot thinks I would be easy prey by first flirting with me before the start of the match, ended up in a stretcher and being carried to the nearest emergency room after the match was done.

In the dojo, everyone knew that trying to use my gender, or stereotypes that I was weak because I was not male was a taboo subject for me, and if the idiot did try to do those then he would get the beating of a lifetime from me.

That is why I love Virtual MMO RPG games, there you can be free of gender stereotypes, I often picked a male avatar, and when I got the Beta version for the most detailed, and impressive game ever made, I log in it almost every free moment I had, the game is called Sword Art Online.

You might be wondering what about my family? Well like I said my Aunt got a much-needed divorce, and I live with her and my cousin, her name is Suguha. At first, we got along much like your normal siblings. We criticize each other ruthlessly about everything, we make fun of each other, and sometimes we even ended up beating each other with wooden swords.

You know the usual relationship that most of my teachers consider it a miracle that we don't have a steady day for family therapy. Thank goodness I was able to win myself a copy of the post-beta release, if I had to hear one more time how I am fated to remain single for the rest of my life, simply because I am good at Kendo I would need to tell my Aunt to hide anything with a sharp edge, for Suguha's own good.

As soon as I placed my nerve gear on my face and I logged into the game, I felt a sudden happiness well up inside me, I kid you not, I was happy to the point of almost breaking into tears.

The place looked wonderful, just like I remembered during the Beta. I could contain the excitement no longer and began running down the streets to the exit to one of the many fields that surround the city of beginnings.

As I ran I began greeting all the NPC that I knew and it was always weird that they always behaved differently with me, I mean most players go to the NPC Shops and get the same tired and repetitive scripted replies. Not me though, I shared jokes with a weapon store owner and we were laughing so hard that we ended up having trouble breathing.

I knew an Armor Merchant so well, that I know the names and nicknames of his kids, his wife makes delicious blueberry pies and is the owner of a local restaurant I used to frequent. I would know that some of the Potion and Crystal Vendors have experimented a little too much with some things I like to call recreational potions.

Let's just say that if you take a potion and you start seeing pink frogs flying through the air, and the moon starts whistling row your boat, that you are experimenting with some weird combination of potion ingredients, and you should really sit down before you hurt yourself.

Just as I made it to one of the fields this guy that looked to be either like a homeless mugger or a bandit came running after me. Under normal circumstances, I would take my sword and beat him up till he was unconscious or dead. I sure didn't want to be mugged the first few minutes I was back in the only place I really called home.

"Look, I know what it looks like, but since I saw you running through the plaza, I got the feeling that you know your way around this game, and I was hoping that you could, I don't know, show me the ropes, teach me the basics, pretty please!"

That is when I realized two important things, first I met a guy that had no clue how things work around here, and second, they actually removed the tutorial level from the entire character creation portion of the game.

"Come on, follow me." We began walking towards a field and there were a ton of warthogs, these things are the lowest of the low in this game, I kid you not, these things are the equivalent of slime monsters in some other RPG games.

"The combat in this game is fairly simple to understand, as long as you do the initial motion for an attack it will always, and I mean always hit." He was looking at me with a blank look on his face, boy this is going to take a little more explanation it seems.

I picked up a small pebble and began to do the motion for the basic attack, "Just hold your weapon pretend you are going to attack and as you pull back the weapon will begin to glow, when the weapon feels like it is ready to explode you let go and you should do the attack."

I did let go and the small pebble came flying out my hand and smacked as warthog on the right side of his ass. Sufficient to say the warthog was not too happy about being hit with a rock on his rear end. He turned around and charged at me, I did my best to keep him busy as the guy I was teaching tried to do the things I told me.

When I saw that he was ready, I turned kicked the warthog hard enough to send him his way, and sure enough, the other guy sliced that warthog in half. I guess he didn't know much about this game since he was jumping up and down like he won the lottery. His happiness was short lived however when he looked at what he got in cash and how much EXP points he gained.

"Hey, what gives? Why am I getting so little money and low Exp?" I honestly don't know whether I should feel relief at hearing this person say this or worry that this person jumped into a game without actually reading anything about it online.

"What exactly do you think you just killed? These things are no better than the slime monsters in other RPG games, let's face it, they are the lowest of the low so of course, you aren't going to kill one and jump from level one to ninety-nine with a single kill. Which brings me to another point, did you read the game manual at all?"

The guy began to laugh and scratch the back of his own head, I guess from that I can safely say the answer to that is no. "Come on, we can kill a few more dozen just to make sure you know the mechanics. Why exactly am I doing this?"

He flat out looked at me with a smile and said it was because I was a very nice, kind and helpful person.

This was definitely something I never expected anyone to say about me, for crying out loud, the Beta was pretty much my stress relief, I was a member of the single most brutal player hunter guild during the Beta, still don't understand the name and it seems I will never be able to take off the guild tattoo.

Here I am helping a person, when during the Beta I would have used this kind of player as bait, just play with him for far enough till a much higher than his level tried to beat him up for EXP and loot, and I could kill the bully for the fun of it, I guess that is why they called the guild Laughing Coffin.

I think only three people knew the truth about my gender, first was the leader of the guild a bruiser went under the name of PoH, for a guy that big it was a major surprise he liked to use as his main weapon a hatchet.

The other two were brothers, one was called Johnny, and the other was called Xaxa. I lost count how many times Xaxa sent me requests to eat a meal together until I told him I was actually not interested in dating.

You would expect this to pretty much end our friendship but in reality, it actually made us very good friends and without the social tension of thinking of it as a date, we actually enjoyed many chats and funny moments in our friendship.

Johnny loved to pick on him though and pretty much told him that it was no surprise that someone with my kill count would actually stick people in the friend zone. To which I argued that it was not my fault that the Beta had so many bullies, to begin with.

I guess at the end of the day it is still sort of Karma, here I am helping learn to fight against monsters that you need to kill about a hundred of them to buy a drink at the local restaurant.

In this game you have a limited number of skill slots, that means that even if you wanted to master everything you really couldn't. I could probably save a bundle if I actually picked up the cooking skill, but let's face it, according to Suguha you didn't want to eat anything I cooked unless of course, you were suicidal.

Now you see why the Beta was my stress relief, don't you? My basic skills are blacksmith skills, single longsword style, combat proficiency for those helpful passive skills, and hunting which for some odd reason includes a fishing skill. I still don't know if they wanted to spare the effort to separating those two skills or the developers were being nice and allowed us to have both with one skill slot.

In the last thirty minutes I lost count how many times I had to save the idiot from his own mistakes, some might say it was me trying to make up for my murky and dark past during beta, but there simply is just something about this guy that makes me want to help him for some reason, pity I suppose, but it took him half an hour for him to learn the basics.

"I have to say and MMORPG without any magic, I haven't seen something like that before. This place is breathtaking beautiful too, I mean look at that sky, the sunset alone is something you can't tell if this is real or fake."

I took my sword and looked at it, "This is one of the reasons I love this castle so much, this is a world were a single blade can take you anywhere, the only limit is your own effort, I honestly feel more at home here than I ever did back in the real world."

That is when I heard the growl of someone's stomach and I looked at the guy who I just finish teaching the basics. "It might seem real but the only real thing right now is that I am hungry. You can even eat on this place, but too bad it does nothing to curve the hunger of our IRL bodies."

"I called and I am getting a pizza and a six-pack of root beer, it should be here by 8:30." I looked at my heads up display and looked at where the clock is. It was 8:20. I guess I can see someone that is going to be eating cold pizza. Hope the guy has a microwave, but then again he does seem like the person that lives on his own, so he really must have one.

"Well you better log out, you only have ten minutes." I turned around to look at my inventory when I heard the guy scream and really start to freak the hell out.

"Hey, look at your options do you see a log out button?" I didn't even call my menu before I turned around and looked at him and began shaking my head, "It should be right beneath the call GM function. Let me have a look."

I did the motion to call my menu again and sure enough, there was the GM call function, but the log out button was missing. That is when he started doing some weird hand and arm motions.

"Isn't there an emergency reset motion, something we can do to turn off the game, take off our nerve gear or something?" I told him that he really should have read his game owner's manual. I told him that in order to prevent injuries the nerve gear prevents our body to react to any of our movement signals from our brain, it pretty much uses the brain of the player to make us feel and make the experience more real to us.

"Aside from having someone pull the nerve gear off us, we are pretty much stuck till the company running the servers does a mass shut down, or till our nerve gear runs of power, and that will take a long while. Over fifty percent of the weight of the nerve gear is the battery."

He seems to relax as I told him that, or maybe he realized that it was pointless to keep trying to find an in-game reset or emergency exit motion. "But to have a bug of this caliber on their first day of launch, the technical support staff must be feeling they been sent to hell. Something like this could end up killing the entire Genre of games and even cause their companies to go belly up."

Just as we finished saying that we heard the bell that was on the Plaza ring, and next thing I knew I saw a light.

We found ourselves on the Plaza, there was only one way that this could have happened. "A forceful transport? I can't believe this is happening."

I touched the guy on the shoulder and pointed at the sky. The sky was turning red at some places and beginning to drop blood like liquid from the sky.

The blood began to pool together until it formed a faceless cloaked figure, it sort of reminded me on the GM.

"Now that you are all here I would like to get a few things out of the way. I am Akihiko Kayaba and I am the maker of this world. Many of you are wondering where is the missing log out option in your menu."

He almost seems like that he was waiting for everyone to shut up when everyone finally realized that they needed to be quiet before he would continue.

"This is not a bug, there was never meant to be a logout option in the final release of the game. Now what I have to tell you next will shock some of you, but there is no way of resurrecting a player who has died either."

"Now you are wondering why would I make this game this way, the answer is simple, I wanted to create a world of my very own, the world that was free of the corruption and the world that was truly fair."

"Now the next thing is this, much like in the real world, if you lose all your health points here, you will die. The nerve gear will send a signal destroying your brain if that happens."

The guy began to freak out, and so did many of the people around me. "That is impossible, there is no way something like the nerve gear can destroy our brains! This is insane!"

I began to remember the specs of the nerve gear and realized he was telling the truth. "Actually he is telling the truth, there is an appliance that works on the same principals as the nerve gear, it's your common microwave oven."

He looked at me and couldn't believe what I said, that is when Kayaba decided to continue.

"You might think of this insane, but it is not. I have sent many warning that disconnecting the nerve gear or trying to tamper with it would cause the players to die, my warning was not taken seriously and as a result, a thousand players that started to be here have died."

Images of news reporters and newspapers saying pretty much how the people died began to appear all around us. There was no mistake this was real.

"All, however, is not bad news, your bodies have been moved to medical facilities and all your physical needs and care shall be met and provided for by my company."

"You only need to concentrate and finish this game, for once the last surviving players reach and beat the last boss, they will automatically be log out of this place."

"To make all of you more comfortable with your time here I have placed a small gift in your inventory. Please look for it and use it now."

I looked and found that in my inventory the only item was something called a mirror. I took it out and the second that I looked at the mirror I saw my real face, in a flash of blinding light, I became dazed.

I looked at my body and realized that my body and quite probably my face changed to my real appearance. People always teased me that I looked a lot like that Wonder Woman in that old television show.

My shoulder length black hair, my figure, and everything was just as I remembered. The guy who I been playing with didn't actually look that different.

He was just staring at me, or should I say he was staring at my chest. "You mean to tell me the person who was teaching me to fight was a girl and a total babe at that. Tell me do you have a boyfriend?"

"My name is Klein I am twenty-three and single. I am currently looking for a girlfriend."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Look, Klein, you may call me Kirito, and I think we have more important things to worry about that dating."

Just as I said that I looked at the large faceless GM figure that was floating in the sky, almost like on cue, it began to melt, "This concludes the tutorial of Sword Art Online, and for the last time Welcome to my world."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Sword Art Online Fanfiction Only.

I looked at Klein and from the way he was looking around I knew this was going to be trouble. "Look Klein it doesn't take a genius that you are looking for a person or a group of people, it's nice that you have friends and all, but let's face facts here we need to get the hell away from this city and to the next one."

He had this really strange look on his faces as I finished telling him that, I guess I need to explain it to him. "Resources are finite on something like this, in a matter of minutes the areas around this city will be picked clean, if we want to survive we need to get stronger and fast, well you need to get stronger much more than me."

Now he instead of looking confused was upset, "What do you mean I need to get stronger? What exactly do you mean by that? First you pretend to be a guy, and now you are telling me you are stronger than me? What level are you lady?"

I couldn't believe this idiot has not looked at the party member list display. "Ok, take a deep breath and look at the party member list, it's a choice in your main menu, go ahead I will wait for you to look."

He did the hand motion and began to look like he was punching all the right choices on the menu, when he looked at me like he found something he simply couldn't believe. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THE GAME JUST STARTED AND YOU ARE LEVEL SEVENTY TWO?"

I was, I leveled a lot and was one of the strongest people when the Beta ended, honestly that is one of the perks of being one of the people that played the game till the Beta period ended, the other was that I kept most of my crystals, money and equipment. I did lose that house I owned on the twenty fifth floor, darn it, and it was a nice house too.

"Yes, I am. It's one of the perks of playing this game till the Beta Period ended, I leveled a lot. I also mastered my fighting style, my crafting skill, hunting skill too. I was close to finishing my stealth and detection skills, but the Beta ended."

He just looked at me and began shaking his head, "Did you actually lose anything because the Beta ended? I mean so far it sounds like you gained a lot of advantages that most new players would envy you for."

As we began to walk way from the crowd I guess if I was going to be upfront about my benefits of being a Beta, might as well do the complete thing. "Well, I did lose a rather nice house in the twenty fifth floor, four bedroom, two bathroom, dining room, kitchen, washer, dryer, a whole fully functioning furnace for my crafting. It was a sweet place to live, and now it's gone."

"So what exactly do you plan to do? I much like you can guess am looking for my friends out in that crowd." He pointed at the crowd of either scared or screaming people in the plaza. "What do you plan to do Kirito?"

I looked at my map, "I can maybe take you to the next town, but a whole group, there is no way that I can guarantee the safety of an entire group of people, you are barely able to defend yourself, an escort of wet behind the ears beginners takes a lot more skill than you currently have. So since you plan to stick around here for your friends, take my advice, teach them the basics, learn to work together as a team, and maybe, just maybe you can catch up to me."

"Cause there is no way I am sticking around here, they are like this from hearing the reality of their situation, when the brown stuff hits the fan, meaning when people actually start to drop dead, this entire city is going straight into crazy psycho territory and trust me you don't want to be around when that happens."

He looked at me and began to smile, "What could possibly be worst than finding out we are stuck in a death game?" I still can't believe I have to explain this to him.

I began to number them off with the fingers of my right hand, "Well for starters suicide cults, murder and vandalism, down right mass murders, kidnappings, rapes, and forced prostitution, not to mention the inability to sleep because those that are supposed to be sane, know they got nothing to lose, so morality and common decency went out the proverbial window. Think of the darkest pit of hell, well you are standing in it."

"So I plan to do everything I can to save myself, and that means going to the next town and get a nice comfortable advantage over the people that are going to either turn suicidal, psycho, or plain sociopath that will come from this city. I can offer to help you, but more than one person then the nutcase would be me."

Klein began to nod his head, "I guess you are right, we barely know each other, I can't ask you to risk your life for people that you don't even know. Go on and get out of here Kirito, just know I want to have a drink with you sometimes to have a chance to tell you that you either were right or that you were just plain paranoid."

I began to walk towards the exit, when I heard something I was not expecting, "You know Kirito you are a pretty nice, caring, and beautiful lady, don't know why you felt like you needed to hide that, see you when I see you."

I turned around as I heard that and Klein was gone. From now on I needed to stop thinking about this place as a game, it was my life, and there were hundreds of beasts, monsters, and quite possibly people that wanted to kill me to see what I have on me.

I needed to be tougher, stronger, and deadlier than I ever been, cause this was not like during the Beta test, this time every fight was a fight for my survival, it's no longer about exploring and having fun, it's a fight to the death and I knew how to do that, after all I was a member of Laughing Coffin once.

Well the trip to the next town was actually easier than I figured, which sort of made me feel bad about Klein and his friends, but then again seeing that Klein is probably the only one that knows how to fight, well in that sense taking a group of people that don't know that would have cause more than half of them to die.

Looking at it this way, I was no longer feeling that bad, probably caused most of them to stay alive. Granted in absolute poverty if the situation happens they way I think it will. Now I just need to concentrate on getting stronger, which to me seems impossible since I am actually overpowered for the monsters on this level. I am not kidding, I could literally stand in front of the burliest monster on this level, just stand there having this poor dumb monster bash his fists against me, and to me it wouldn't even tickle.

I actually did that a few times, and at most I lost a single life point, that was because I tripped on a stone and ended up punching this big wolf so hard it went flying and fell from the castle. Well that didn't have the desired effect, it scared the rest of his pack so much they took off running away from me, so because of one lousy mistake here I was running after the wolves.

Honestly, under normal circumstances a player would be running away from them, screaming their lungs off about not wanting to be killed and eaten by a pack of hungry wolves, not today, I was the one chasing the pack cause I needed some leather to fix my armor.

I completed most of the quests given in the town in four hours, I honestly felt bored to tears at one point, and wanted to scream my head of the next, specifically when I found out the location for the floor Boss room actually changed from where it was during the Beta.

The other negative fact is that not a single player made it into the town I was for an entire week. I keep reading about or hearing about people thinking that jumping off the castle was a great idea.

I just hope I don't end up in a guild with the idiot that told people that if they commit suicide they would be able to remove their nerve gears and return to the real world. Knowing my lousy luck lately he would probably be either the Guild Leader or a high ranking officer in the guild.

It took them a solid month to get their stuff together, I mean come on, do they really want to get the hell out of this death trap or not? I am not expecting genius level planning here but at least some basic common sense would be too much to ask for is it?

I walked towards the plaza and realized that many people were slowly gathering in small groups, guess the party making had started even before the meeting. One guy in armor, a single sword and shield combo by the looks of it, was standing in the stage of what looks to be the stage of this town's outside theater.

"Good that you all made it, my name is Diabel, and the job I role is knight!" I heard a few people make fun of the guy, I couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the guy, it takes guts to put himself out of his comfort zone and these idiots near me had no clue.

"We are here to discuss clearing the first floor boss. As you know a group of scouts found the location of the door leading to the first floor boss, and we are here to discuss on how to deal with the boss and clear the way to the second floor."

That is when an idiot that I just knew he would be a headache jumped from his seat and landed right next to the guy, the guy had lousy drop item gear, a haircut that reminded me of a cactus than anything else, and his posture screams bandit to me.

"Before we get to that, there is something we need to do first. We have a group of people here who need to apologize and make up for their evil deeds before we even think about fighting the boss. Don't dare deny it, we all know the Betas were there when Kayaba told us about the game, and what did they do? They ran and began to take clear as many quests and fields as they could leaving us to our own luck."

He pointed at the crowd and sneered, "The lousy Betas didn't care about our safety or welfare at all, they just took care of themselves, and pretty much said to hell with all the new players. So if these lousy Betas want to be members of our parties they should make up for abandoning us since the first day we got here."

I see, it is basically an item and money grab, guilt trip the Betas into giving you all the items and money they earned while he and the others sat on their rears at the City of Beginning. I was not about to let that happen. If one thing I hate it's bullies, and this was a clear example of one.

I stood up and began to walk towards the stage, "So let me get this straight, you want the Betas just to hand over to you all the items and money they earned so far and distribute it to the people that are not Betas is that right?"

He must think I am an easy mark and began to smile, "That is exactly right, I want them to distribute the money they got and items they got because they were too busy looking after themselves than to care about anyone else, this is a punishment for their selfishness. A thousand players have died, had they helped many of those people would have survived."

I put my hand in inventory and decided to get a book from it, "Well why don't you tell me where does it say anywhere that Betas are legally responsible for the safety and survival of anyone else? This is not a game, it's life. In life you need to take responsibility for your own life, and thus they did everything they could to survive."

"The Betas have more knowledge of this game, so what? You think they should flat out share it for free? That is not how it usually works." I began to pat the book in my hand, "However do you have a copy of this book? It's a book you can get for free at any item shop. It's a survival guide that tells you pretty much how to survive, hunt, and even level up."

He looked at me with that damn smug look on his face, "So what? Get to the blasted point you loudmouth bitch!" I was being patient till now, but that one crossed the line. I took out my sword and pointed it at him.

"My point is this, who wrote that book? Who is it the ones that provided all that info? Since you are as stupid as you look, let me tell you. The Betas did, they wrote the book, sold every item they won and paid so that every single one of you could get the book whenever you wanted. They even update the book and they did this for free, and here you are trying to rob them. How about some gratitude? They didn't even have to do it, and this is how you thank them?"

I walked over to him and still was pointing my sword at him, "And finally before you go back with your tail between your legs, you will either apologize for that bitch comment or I will neuter you where you stand. So what will it be? Say you are sorry or say goodbye to your family jewels?"

I was not even kidding, I was ready to cut his balls clean off with a single stroke of my blade. "I am very sorry, please Miss forgive me for such a demeaning and insulting comment, I, like many people here have been under a lot of stress, but that is no excuse for treating a lady like you in such a fashion, please I beg you to accept my apology."

I sheathed my sword and began to walk back to my seat. I heard a few comments that said that I didn't even look like I was kidding, and they are right, I wasn't. Right next to me was a person dressed in a robe. I couldn't even tell what this person looked like since this person seem to be avoiding my sight and had his hood up.

"As that nice lady told us, I can tell you the guide book just had a new edition, on this we know exactly who the first floor boss is, his name is Illfang the Kobold Lord, and he is guarded by his minions called the Kobold Sentinels. There is no way we can clear this by playing solo, so I am telling you to form parties of no less than two people."

I began to look around and thanks to my little speech every person who was not in a party was actively avoiding me. That is when the person in the hooded cloak came near me and I got an invite to join a group from someone named Asuna. Since I needed to be in a group I accepted, but as soon as the group was formed I was shocked at seeing how low the other person in the group was in levels.

"Tomorrow we will fight Illfang and clear this floor, I will see you hear tomorrow, eat well, rest, and be ready for a fight. I will see you then." He got off the stage and I began walking towards the town, the hooded cloak person actually began to follow me. I guess this person has no clue where anything is, even with the book.

I walked towards my favorite baker and I smiled at him, I never treat NPC as just things, and as such they tend to be more friendly with me than with other players. "Hey Jack got any bread on sale? How about giving a good price on a baker's dozen of those sweet rolls I tasted last week?"

He smiled and put down his tray to look at me, "Kirito, so nice to see my most polite customer, sure I can give you deal on that bread, but keep it a secret. I do have a business to run you know."

I placed the money on the counter and I picked up the bag of bread from the counter. "Thanks Jack, see you again tomorrow. Say hello the wife and kids for me will you?" He laughed as I began to walk off towards a nice bench that was in the park.

I sat down on the bench, but not before setting a nice seat for myself. I placed a nice handkerchief and made sure the spot I was going to sit was at least clean. I sat down and for some reason Asuna kept looking at me, or at least I think this person was looking at me, can't tell with the hood like it was.

"Why do the NPC not give you the standard menu and select item dialogue?" From the tone of the voice I knew that for some strange reason Asuna was actually a guy, then again who am I to judge?

"I known Jack since the time of the Beta, the main reason is this, you and everyone else here treats NPC like they are nothing more than items, a collection of ones and zeros, merely fake stuff created by putting textures on top of polygons."

I took one of the pieces of bread and looked at it, "To me that is not the case, this is a world, and they are all people, just like this is a yummy piece of bread. I know him since he is a friend of mine, I met his wife Jill, and even know his kids, they are the cutest and single most well behaved kids I ever met, Mary loves the color pink and wants to be a baker too. She wants to open a sweets shops."

I took an item out of my inventory and I placed it on the bench. I touched it and some red cream came to appear on my finger. I put it on and took a bit of the piece of bread. "This marmalade was made by Mary, she sure can make yummy jam. Her brother Mark wants to be a healer."

"See, to you they are things so they behave as what you expect, but to me they are people and so I talked to them as people. It's all how you perceive the world, that is how you will either enjoy it or get bored with it. Try some of the jam, it's part of a gathering quest Mary usually gives once a day."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Sword Art Online Fanfiction Only.

As the next day came I had a nice light breakfast, I really enjoy my breakfast at this restaurant one of the NPC friends I have owns. He always gives me a discount and the food is just the way I like it. His name is John, but I like to call him Johnny. I know that most people consider him a bit morbid since he dressed in only one color and that is black.

He once told me he wears black to mourn the deaths of the people that get killed by monsters earning a living. Asuna was having the same breakfast but he was paying a lot more for it than me, guess he didn't listen to my advice.

As we both paid the bill for our meal, he suddenly took my bill and looked at him. Now he was angry for some reason and was glaring at me. "Why are you charged less than me, we both ate the same things for breakfast. I am paying at the very least double what you are being charged!"

I took my bill from his hand and looked at Johnny who was close to having a heard time trying not to laugh at the scene my friend was making. "Here is my money Johnny, thanks for the meal. It was delicious as always. If we don't manage to make it to the boss room, and we are still stuck on this floor I will see you tomorrow, if not, I wish you good luck, and great your wife and son for me."

Johnny smiled and took my money, placed it in the register and gave me my change. "I wish you good luck Kirito, my son is going to miss you more than you realize, he has quite the crush on you."

As we began walking towards the plaza and I looked around, "Asuna I am not kidding, if you treat them as people and not just NPC they treat you better, I happen to be a friend of that restaurant owner so he gives me a discount since I was a good customer. If you take your time and actually get to know them, your experience here will be much better."

Even by the time, we made it to the meeting point he was still arguing with me that any effort made in building any sort of sociable relationship was both a waste of time and meaningless. He argued with me that since the main goal is to will in order to be able to escape the game, it made no sense to form any sort of relationship with anything we would have to leave behind and never see again.

I honestly don't understand this guy, humans are sociable animals, they need social interactions and thus we live in communities, the fact that now I lived on Aincrad didn't change that at all. I made friends in the cities I worked and lived in, it made me feel like I was not just some outsider, it really made me feel like I was another person living in the floating castle we all called home.

Diabel looked like he was up to something, I don't know how to explain it, but I get this gut feeling that he is trying to get something from the boss. The only thing a person could get from killing the floor boss, is access to the next floor, some money, and experience points. The rare thing was items, but the rarest is the item obtained for being the one to finish the boss off.

These floor bosses were not to be taken lightly and any Beta knows that these fights are impossible to solo fight, I still got that feeling almost telling me that Diabel was gunning for the last attack reward, I can't really put my finger on it, but considering my level, I think I should be able to jump in and save him before he does something stupid and ends up getting killed.

As we fought our way to the floor boss, more like to the door whereof the room where the boss was, we kept switching between each other, in truth I was getting zero experience points. I just beat the monsters enough that when I switch Asuna actually got to finish the monsters off in a single hit.

It also meant that I am not getting any money either, which made me wonder why in the world was I doing this? Oh, well this guy needs as much help as I can offer him, his level was five but let's face it if I followed my Beta leveling rule, he was half of what he should be to even consider going against the floor boss.

"Alright we are going to do this in groups, one group take care of the sentinels, and the rest will try to weaken the boss, it states in the guide that he will use an ax and shield combo the first part and then when he loses half his health he will switch to this long sword combo."

If the boss changed locations that could also mean that the boss could also have a different strategy, rhythm, even equipment. I guess it really falls to me to try and keep the idiots safe, they appear that they are underestimating the boss and they never even saw the thing.

As the door opened the idiots rushed into the room, don't they realize that it could be a trap? I ran alongside Asuna and began to take care of the Sentinels, using the same strategy we were using we took care of the minions until I heard the boss give this really loud growl, and that is when he threw his ax and shield away.

Diabel tried to take the initiative and tried to rush the boss, that is when I realize that the weapon the boss switch to was not a long sword at all. It was a curved middle eastern looking sword and knew the idiot was in big trouble. I ran towards him and without thinking I knew I had to say something.

" **Diabel, evade, that is not a longsword!"** I jumped up and with a massive strike from my blade, I cause a piece a nearby column to fall as I tried to block the strike from the boss. That sword must have had some special attributes since the second it hit the piece of the column it cut through it and it hit Diabel, was sent flying almost the entrance of the massive boss room.

I walked over to him and tried to give the guy a potion, he stopped me by placing his hand on the potion bottle. "Please help the others, I don't blame you. It's my fault for being greedy. Just do what you can to help the others please."

That is when I realized something, "You are a Beta too, and you were trying to get the last attack bonus item weren't you?" He began nodding his head as his body began to break apart, I saw the guy die while he looked at me with a smile.

I was furious, so mad that I only thought of killing the boss. **"ASUNA BACK ME UP! WE ARE CARVING THAT TURKEY!"** We both took off towards the boss and we began taking turns hitting the boss, each hit became faster, and each strike caused more damage to the boss. As Asuna finally switched with me I could feel time slow down and without even thinking about it, I cut that monster from groin to the top of his head, splitting the boss in half.

Everyone cheered as the boss was cleared. I felt the hand of one of them and I looked at him, Agil was the name, pretty funny that he actually was a tall muscular black man, he looked more like a professional basketball player than anything, the funny thing is his avatar in the Beta was this shy, short, weak looking trader.

"Nice going Kirito. Too bad about the guy who died." I was ready to tell him the truth, I mean I was a regular customer of Agil back during the Beta, trust is important when you deal with customers, so goes without saying he knew I was a member of Laughing Coffin, might as well tell him why Diabel rushed the boss.

I was going to tell him when I saw the scamming cactus head glaring at me, **"Stop cheering, why did you let Diabel die? You knew the attack pattern the boss would use why didn't you tell us! Diabel could have lived!"**

Great, this had disaster written all over it, **"She is a Beta, think about it. She knew what weapon the boss switch to just looking at it. There must be other Betas here who are just as guilty as she is!"**

Great now the idiots think I gained a massive amount of money and items, so they are trying to use Diabel's death as an excuse to kill off the Betas since the idiot failed to scam any items from the Betas back at the meeting.

Asuna began to walk towards them, and Agil tried to calm them down. This scenario was so unoriginal, so utterly stupid that for the first time in a long time I felt like laughing, laughing like I was back in my Beta guild.

I couldn't contain it, honest, I began laughing like I heard the best joke in my entire life, I looked at them with a smile as I finished laughing. "You think I am just a Beta? Not cool man, lumping me with those newbies. Why did I know the type of sword the boss switch, well that is easy. I was one of the highest level players during the Beta, I knew how he fought and what weapon he had because I fought monsters with way more skill on higher floors, I reached higher than most of the Betas."

Cactus head or I guess Kibaou looked at me with sheer hatred in his gaze. "You guys are way better than most of the guys in the Beta, those guys were so green they didn't even know how to level up."

"I know more than any info broker, it took a great effort for me to learn everything I learned during the Beta, I could definitely share it, but why would I share it for free?"

Kibaou finally stood up and pointed his hand at me, **"Then you are worse than a Beta, you are a good for nothing Cheater that is what you are! You are both a Beta and a Cheater, you are a god damn Beater that what you are."**

He probably expects me to break down in tears after hearing this, but I decided to simply look at the item that I won from the last attack bonus, it was a coat.

I decided to equip the coat, it was called the Coat of Midnight, it had a boost on stealth skills. As the coat appeared on me I looked at Kibaou, "I am a Beater you say, I like that. You can call me a Beater all you like, just as long as you stop confusing me with the weak, and pathetic Betas."

I began walking towards the staircase when I felt someone was walking behind me, "How did you know my character name?" I didn't even turn around. I knew it was the guy in my party.

"Did I miss pronounce it? Sorry about that. If you look up to the right you will find a list of members in our party, my name and health bar should be right beneath yours." He looked like he was actually looking at it.

"So your character name is Kirito? It was right there and I never even noticed till you told me where to look." He began laughing and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I began to scratch my head as he said that.

"Asuna listen to me, you can become strong on your own here, but when a person you trust invites you into a guild, accept. There is only so much you can do to get stronger fighting on your own. I guess I will see you when I see you." I quickly went through the menu choices to disband our party.

"Why did you do that? I don't believe for a second a lady as beautiful and kind as you would be so heartless. You think I didn't notice you let me receive all the items, experience and money from the monsters we killed getting to the floor boss? So why did you let them insult you like that?"

I turned around and I smiled at him, "They wanted to use that as an excuse to get the others to rip off or kill the Betas, seeing that I beat the boss they will not even try if it's just me. If I have to be a scapegoat and bear all the blame to make sure the other Betas survive, well I just have to do that."

"I disbanded the party because I don't want you to suffer because of me." I began to walk up the stairs and sure enough, the path opened and the game announced that the second floor was now accessible.

The second floor was fun, but let's face it if they are going to hate me no matter what I do, I decided to stop holding back. I pretty much was wearing this coat that pretty much increased my stealth ability, but let's face it, I was happy it did. This thing might be a great coat and all but I swear this thing is also making my breasts to look way bigger than I actually think they are.

It doesn't help that the armor I was wearing and thanks to the coat, I was showing more cleavage now that I ever did in real life. I know I may not seem like it, but my behavior was always that of a refined lady, or at least it was when out in public.

Well, the only positive thing is that I can confirm the male monsters are checking out the females players, cause all the monsters I fought sure were distracted by my appearance.

The fact that the second-floor boss was practically drooling was not helping matters. The stupid thing tried to grope me, I did the only thing a refined lady should do in situations like this. I used my sword and cut him three ways into hell. How dare he! You don't do that to a woman without asking if she approves!

I know one thing, I am happy beyond words that Kayaba didn't do the whole armor is just a leather bra for women thing, they are a few NPC who actually wear something like a tank top, but if I did that might as well paint a target on my stomach. The other positive thing is prices on the stuff I buy has gone down significantly for some strange reason.

It was during one of my hunts that I met a group of people trying to fight the monsters, I say trying because the monsters were fighting better than they were. I began thinking it was a miracle that they survived long enough for me to get to them and save them from their own inability to actually combine their attacks.

"Honestly people, ever hear of a little thing called team work? You can rush in and kill a monster like it's a game. Guys wake up! This is no game, this is life, and you keep doing things thinking this is a game, it will get you and those around you killed."

I looked at some of them and the oldest of the bunch just kept nodding his head, and that is when I realized where he was looking. "You know something Miss, you are absolutely right, say why don't we all have lunch in a restaurant and we will pay for your meal as a thank you."

I didn't see a reason to refuse a free meal, but there was something I had to do first. I walked up to the guy, grabbed him by his chest plate and looked at his eyes forcing him to look at mine. "That is all well and good, but buster my eyes are up here."

This made the situation apparently less tense since everyone except the only female member of the group to laugh, I and the short blue haired player could only sigh as we walked towards the nearest town.

I sat down at this rather large table and saw them eat their food, mine was good, but let's face it, I was not as hungry as they were so to be nice I asked for a small meal. As they finish their meals they each took hold of their glasses and stood up. "A toast in honor of the person who saved our lives, TO KIRITO.

A little unexpected but I could feel myself blush as they took a sip from their glasses and sit down. Sachi looked at me, she was the blue haired girl player, she introduced herself as we entered the restaurant.

"Kirito I don't mean to be rude, but mind telling me what level you are?" I looked at everyone and apparently, she was the only one to actually have the guts to ask me, but everyone wanted to know the answer to that question if the way they looked at me was any indication.

"I am level seventy-two, I am a player that played a lot during the Beta. I know people like me have a bad reputation."

They looked at me in different ways, the only female member of the guild looked at me with awe, the leader didn't even look impressed, he gave me the impression that he simply called what I said a bluff and the other members gave me a look that screamed that they each believed I was lying through my teeth.

"Look Kirito I appreciate the fact that you are honest with us, I would actually like for you to join our guild the Moonlit Black Cats, we could really use the experience of a skilled fighter, to train our less experienced members. I know you could train us to be a lot better, what do you think? Want to join our group?"

The men in the group didn't look like it mattered to them at all, and the only woman in the guild looked like she was close to begging for me to join.

"If you are worried about us, we are a small computer club that we made in high school. I know that we will learn a lot from you, and it would be nice to have another woman to talk with, so please join our guild."

If that didn't sound like begging to someone else it did to me, I took a sip from my cup and as I placed the cup on the table I looked at them. "I am a strict disciplinarian, I accept nothing but your best, take no excuses, and when I say don't do something I mean it. If I join I will work you to the bone."

The leader sent me an invitation, I honestly felt like he was going to tell me that he changed his mind, guess my attempt to scare them off didn't work. Who knows, I might actually like training this bunch of wet behind the ears beginners. It's not the first time I did it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Sword Art Online Fanfiction Only.

I tried to be tough with them, but I can't help but feel pity for these fools. They keep making the same mistakes over and over again and the only one that seems to actually be making progress faster is Sachi of all people.

She is turning into a total berserker, when she doesn't have a weapon in her hand she is this shy and demure person that you would never even consider that violent, but as soon as she in the field and has that spear, she turns into this take no prisoners attitude that most make the mistake she is doing this as an act.

In the last two months we managed to get to the fourth floor and while I would love to be the one that killed those bosses at these past two floors, I have to admit that getting these guys to learn to fight and get them to wake up to the reality of their situation was taking a lot of my time.

I am not kidding, I haven't been able to go out and hunt for some basic repair materials, I actually been spending some of my saving in paying NPC blacksmith to do the repairs. It doesn't hurt that some of these blacksmiths are my friends, but this is embarrassing to someone that can normally do the repairs on my own gear.

After these past months the guild has been saving money to buy a place where the guild could call home, and after all this time, we actually managed to get enough to buy a building on the first floor, and even pay to have the name of our guild officially registered.

I have to admit that the idea of walking towards a building with our guild name and emblem shown for all people to see was a pleasant idea, and it would sure make us proud of everything we have accomplished.

"Alright Kirito, I am off to buy that building and take care of the paperwork. I should be back tomorrow." He turned around and disappeared as he teleported to a lower floor using the gate.

I turned around and Sachi was in tears, I mean she must be really moved by the fact that we would have a home. I looked at the guys and I got a bad feeling from the way they were behaving.

I walked towards them and the second I managed to get near them I heard something that I never expected to hear from them, "Guys let's go and clear ourselves a dungeon. I hear there is this dungeon with a lot of items and money in it. With all our new levels and training this should be a cake walk."

I looked at the guy and began shaking my head, "Guys we need to study and look for any information regarding that dungeon. Clearing a dungeon without preparation is not something we should even think about."

He looked at me and I could feel his eyes looking me over, "Look Kirito you been working us ragged for a long time, and we gained a lot more levels than I figured, but I am the second in command of this guild, and I say we put these new levels to good use, we might need the extra money to buy new gear or even furniture for that new building we are going to get."

It turns out they only listened to my instructions regarding training, but everything else I was an outsider after all. I know I should have expected this, and Sachi in reality it appears is my only friend in this guild.

I know I should not bother but I feel so used, so unappreciated by them, all this time I was thinking that they consider me a friend, well I guess this goes to show, no matter if it's here or the real world, human nature always comes through and shows me how ugly reality can be.

I did my best to keep these idiots alive, god knows it's not easy, but at least Sachi listened to what I had to say. These idiots gained ten levels and now they think and behave like they are the masters of this world. I guess all those levels really did go to their heads.

I lost count on how many times I ended up saving one of their lives on this dungeon, I should really call it a sewer rather than a dungeon, or a landfill. This place smelled something awful and the air was rancid, it was almost like we were walking inside a monster's throat.

As we finally finished the dungeon a door opened on the wall, there was a chest clearly visible on the other side of the room. I got a bad feeling about this, something in me was screaming to avoid that room no matter what was supposed to be in that chest. No item was worth going in that room.

"Guys I got a really bad feeling about this, we need to leave that room alone and exit this dungeon." I turned around and saw the looks on their faces, it was easy to see how they really felt about me.

"Just like a chick to get scared when she finds something she doesn't know, so much for those supposed high level you have, I knew that you were lying through your teeth, see this shows I was right all along, there is no way a person so high in level would exist at the start of the game!"

I couldn't believe this entire thing was to test me, "Come on guys, we are tougher than her, we will get that reward and we will show our pal that we don't need this bimbo at all."

I looked at Sachi and she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Sachi no matter what happens don't enter that room. I will try to save the guys, but I got a bad feeling about that room. I might need your help if the thing turns sour."

She looked at me and nodded her head, "Don't worry Kirito, I will keep an eye on our guild roster when Kobu shows up I will message him, I am sure you and he will be able to get them to see reason."

I jumped in and as soon as I did the door to the room came down, I could see Sachi banging her hand against the crystal clear door. I knew that I was right that moment, this is nothing more than a trap. The monsters placed that box and it was no better than a lure, and these idiots took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

"If you don't know what is happening we are in a trapped room, if you want to survive listen to me, do not open that treasure chest."

Damn it, the reason the room closed was that they had already opened the chest before I even got a chance to tell them not to do that. The walls in the room began to slide open and behind the walls were dozens of monsters.

The idiots got so scared that they dropped their weapons and frantically began to try to use the teleportation crystals. "Don't let go of your weapons, there is an anti-crystal field in this room. We need to work together and kill these monsters or we will not be able to exit this trap."

One of them threw his bow at me, **"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A LYING BITCH! THERE IS NO SUCH A THING AS AN ANTI-CRYSTAL FIELD, YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK BETTER THAN US!"**

I took hold of my sword and did my best to kill as many of the monsters but it was only me fighting, the others kept trying to use the teleportation crystals even as I killed one monster after another.

These idiots were the definition of dead weight, I mean I killed all the monsters and these idiots had this been the real life I would swear they had lost control and they would smell something horrible.

I looked at them as the last of the enemies was dead and they didn't say a word to me. I simply pointed to the chest and the idiot that had been screaming at me went and opened it. I walked over to them and looked at them staring at the empty box. "So what marvelous item did we get for risking our lives on this fight? Let me guess, nothing. Absolutely nothing was inside right? Well, boys, this is called bait."

They all looked at me and they did their best to pretend that they were sorry about the things they said, one of them even claimed that he screamed that because he was in a panic. I did the only thing I could make sure the idiots were healed and guided back to the town. Sachi apparently was sharing my exact train of thought.

I taught them how to level up, to train, to survive and they do that as a thank you. I swear if the guild leader does something equally stupid, I will leave this guild and take Sachi with me. She at least listens to what I tell her, or at worst at the very least gives me the benefit of a doubt.

I decided to tell them to wait with me till the guild leader came back from buying that new building for the guild. All of them gathered together and began whispering to each other, I didn't like the looks of this one bit. As I looked at the gate it flashed and the guild leader came out looking mighty pleased with himself.

He came towards the guys first, and flat out ignored me, "So nothing bad happened while I was away, looks like you guys were able to keep these two out of trouble." It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two that he was talking about was me and Sachi. I was so angry that I was speechless.

I just saved their lives and this is how the guild leaders treat us like we are the liabilities to the guild. "Hold it, you may change your mind after I tell you what happened." Sachi stepped closer to the guild leader and he looked at her with a smile.

"These idiots found a supposed secret room, Kirito told them that it was more than likely a trap. They didn't listen and had Kirito stayed outside with me, these ungrateful morons would be dead. What was inside that cave? At least a hundred monsters which Kirito had to kill by herself. She told them not to let go of their weapons, that it was an Anti-crystal field in the room."

He walked up to me and slapped me hard across my face, "You might convince Sachi that is what happened once the door closed, but I trust my friends a hell of a lot more than you. Honestly, I was using you to get enough money to register the guild and to buy the guild building. I have no need for you, I mean the only reason to keep you around is that you look hot, but you are so frosty I would think you prefer to sleep with Sachi."

I was about to tell him exactly what kind of a pig he was but instead, I decided to look in my menu, I would simply leave the guild. It was clear that no matter what I said it would have been wasted words on this guy or his friends, well all except Sachi.

You can imagine my surprise when I saw that I actually didn't have a guild symbol on my character tab, and looking at my associations' page it looked like I was classified a solo player. So that means only one thing when this guy registered the guild, he actually didn't put my name as a member.

There had been very few times in my life that I ever felt this betrayed, I looked at him. "So you ask me to join your guild, I train you and the others, and you had no intention of considering me a member of your guild. All that money I earned towards the registration of this guild and for the purchase of that building, you were just flat out using me, and ripping me off. Did I misunderstand anything?"

He looked at me and began to laugh, "Let's face it, the only reason you two were around was that we wanted you two to realize that you are nothing without us guys, and you two would become our sex slaves! We kept you around to use you, so no you didn't misunderstand anything at all, we have used you and never consider both of you members of this guild."

So the entire thing was a waste, I helped them, but they only wanted to use me. Well, Sachi didn't want to do that, I guess out of the entire guild she was actually the only one that listened and was honest with me.

This however brings a new possibility, one that while yes, I did lose a ton of money and they pretty much said they wanted to use me just to screw around with, so that is humiliation added to insult, this does give me a perfect opportunity, an opportunity to save Sachi from the clutches of these sexist creeps.

"Well in that case since me and Sachi actually never were considered guild members, I just have one thing to do, and no, it's no cry and has an emotional meltdown, no it's nothing like that at all. Instead, I am going to tell you exactly what I will do."

I walked over to Sachi and looks like she pretty much figured what I was going to do, nothing makes a teacher more proud than to see his student become that wise. "So how about it Sachi, let's both of us go on our on, leave these idiots to their sausage party, we can go on without them. We actually don't need them to slow us down."

Sachi looked quite happy that I actually said that, "I have something to say to you idiots, it was us that kept you from wasting the money on stupid things, it was us who earned most of it, and us that you guys depended for your safety, so yeah Kirito let's go. Let's leave them to handle everything in their guild by themselves, and I hope one day these idiots choke on the money they stole from us."

We both began to walk away only for the guild leader to give us an order to stop, I only had to remind him since we are not members of the Moonlit Black Cats Guild he actually has no authority to order us to do anything at all. Just as the fact hit him, I turned around, "But don't think my friends are going to be happy about how you treated me." I revealed my old guild tattoo and boy did they look like they were about to soil their pants.

Sachi looked at me and smiled, "So Kirito what guild were you a member of during the Beta?" I walked towards the fields with her and told her I was a member of the anti-bully guild, Laughing Coffin, what another guild would I join?

Two weeks later and we had met more and more women who pretty much were tired of the way the other players were treating them, and so thanks to plenty of grinding, five floor bosses and over a dozen lady players, Kirito and Sachi formed their own guild, Sachi being an old fan of old comic books, they decided to call their guild The Sapphire Skulls Guild.

The symbol of the guild might as well be an almost complete copy of the emblem for the old Lantern group called the Star Sapphires. I had to say I was proud of my guild mates, these are fifteen of the most dedicated, hardworking lady players in the entire castle. We had grinders for resources, we had information gathers, we had people making from potions to weapons, and even two who handled all diplomacy and economic trades.

Two weeks and that is all it took for our guild to show everyone what we could accomplish, there was a few guilds that wanted to flat out steal some of our members, but these guilds had no clue what I and my fellow members of our guild had, that they severely lacked, if one thing we had in our guild was that we were loyal.

Dargo the information broker I used to prefer during my Beta days came to me and flat out told me she would work for no other guild but ours. It was getting close to Christmas, and that, of course, means that we were busy. Sachi was making a list and checking it twice, I was making sure the decorations were going as planned in our guild hall. Did I forget to mention that fifteen very motivated women could turn a ruin of a building into an amazing guild hall really fast?

Well sorry we did buy the cheapest ruin of a building, spent about one-third of what we earned in clearing a single monster field and we bought that ruin, most people thought that we had lost our minds, but after a few days, the place turned to be pretty damn decent. We have to house for all members, we have crafting equipment and storage, the defenses on the building were nothing to sneeze at.

Sachi one day came to me and it turns out that one of the people that craft items in our guild made an unusual request since it was time sensitive. She heard from Dargo that during the night when Saint Nick would come to deliver presents, there was a special monster event, and that monster if we killed it, would drop an item that could be used to revive someone.

Her plan was nothing as plain as try and sell the thing to the highest bidder, I would reject that idea faster than I can kill a monster if it was that, instead she wanted to study the item and try and find a way to duplicate it. "So basically Sachi if our friend here manages to find a way to duplicate it, we could actually have a way to revive our guild members, friends, and allies. Alright, Sachi, how about we both go and take care of this, we are the highest members of the guild after all."

Just as we got to the field, I was met with a person I haven't seen in a long time. "Don't tell me you are going to that monster event Kirito. You know many people have died to try to get that item." So much for it being a time sensitive event. I looked at Klein and began to look at the area around us as I took hold of my sword.

"The real problem is that you and your buddies make too much noise, don't tell me you didn't figure that these jokers were following you?" Sure enough, an entire brigade of the Dragon Alliance just had to appear as I said that, these guys are bad news, they will do anything, betray anyone in order to get their greedy paws on special or valuable items.

"You two go on ahead, we will buy you some time. You better make it back!" I and Sachi had a laugh as she told me the guy I called Klein was in tears when he said that.


End file.
